User talk:Agent Trace
__TOC__ what next What next Agent Swift and Swipe?? 21:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Add Studs 1st off, I happy for you to be joining as a user. But, the articles you start are studs, so could you put a stud sign when you create an article that is short. --Mariofighter3 00:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :The "stud sign" he is talking about it Great job! In 15 days you've got close to 100 edits! Great job :) Keep up the great work! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Make that more than 100 :) [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cad Bane's Speeder * Hey. Sorry, but I don't know if it does. There haven't even been any preliminary pictures of it yet. I hope that it does, but I don't know for sure yet. Hope they release pics soon! :) 23:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Article Stubs Please stop creating pages with little content and not placing Template:Stub on the page. When you create a page with little content, please add the Template:Stub. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) New articles Hi, I just stopped by to ask, when you create a new article, could you add some content to it, insted of just leaving it with a stud tag and the incomplete infobox & header, Thanks. --Lcawte 22:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) * Hello , When you create new articles can you add more than the name and year released. Thanks Gladiatoring 06:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature * Hi, to make a new signature, there are a couple of things you need to do: *# Make a user subpage for the signature, eg User:Agent Trace/sig (basically it has be be User:Agent Trace/). On this page, put all the code to make your signature look the way you want it (probably the easiest way of finding code if you're not sure exactly how to code something is to just take is from someone else's signature and change it a bit). If you need any help with how to code something specific, let me know and I'll see what I can do *# This is an optional step, but it's strongly recommended. Make another subpage, such as User:Agent Trace/sig1, and place the code (or whatever the name of your other subpage is) on the page. This makes the code appear a lot cleaner when signing if your code is complex, and if you change your signature, all of the signatures appearing on places where you previously signed will change too. *# Lastly, go to your preferences ( ) and in the signature field, put in (or whatver name you used for the second subpage) if you did the last step, or just (or whatever name you used for the first subpage) if you didn't do the last step. Also, make sure that the "custom signature" checkbox is ticked as well. And if you do want a custom sig, also note that the changes will be Wikia-wide, so if you go to another wiki and sign, it will look for the name of the signature page you made on that wiki. * If I didn't explain anything right, or you need help with anything, feel free to ask. Good luck! :) 09:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ** Sure :) And again, if you ever need any help about this or anything else, I'll be happy to see what I can do :) Also, I noticed you signed and the . There probably needs to have a space between "Agent" and "Trace" for it to work when you've got it running, so you may have to change that in your preferences. 11:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *** Yeah that's fine with me :) Also the new signature looks great- well done :) 23:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) LEGOUni Come to my blog, me and Chase are trying to make a team. --Betuor 02:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages At the top of the page are the buttons: Edit this page, history, move page, and follow. Click the one with the green arrow and a white piece of paper. 00:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) * What BF2 said (sorry I didn't see it earlier). Just hit the "move" button, and you'll be taken to a page where you can type in the name of where you want the page moved to. 05:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Trophy Yes 03:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) MOCPages Group I am establishing a group on MOCPages (My Own Creation Pages) where you post your LEGO creations. Please consider making an account and asking to join this group: http://www.mocpages.com/group.php/12140 . 00:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please read Brickipedia:Category Guidelines before you continue to add categories. 03:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) X-Pod Here is the link you wanted. 4415 Auto Pod 07:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) hi Jimi Stringer 08:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) O.K. Jimi Stringer 08:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Vote Thank you for your Vote Agent Trace [[User:Agent Charge|'''Agent]] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] No Crime Stands on Brickipedia 19:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Vote * Hello, just wanted to let you know that a former admin request has been re-opened (here), which you formerly voted on. The former votes were also restored, sp if you wish to change your vote in any way, feel free to do so. 02:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sets The page you requested is at User:Agent Trace/Sets. 02:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: 10 years old! * I'm really sorry to do this to you, but by admitting this, you are saying that you violate the agreement you made with Wikia when signing up for an account- you must be 13 years or older to have an account. This means that you must be blocked until you are 13. I'll give you a week or so to do what you want, but after that, I'm going to have to place the block on you. I don't want to do it, but they are the rules. Sorry. 09:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry about this, happy birthday but yeah Nighthawk Leader is right. Again, sorry. 12:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) That wasn't wise! Sorry to say but I have to agree with everyone.It wasn't so wise telling everyone your age!very sorry. 21:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Vote Thank you for your Vote Agent Trace [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 23:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 22:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool, now all he needs is legs. Thanks for nominating me as Brickipedian of the Month. LEGO Lord 03:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Trace On your army sign-up, why aren't you Agent Trace and let Agent Chase (the user) be Agent Chase on the Sign ups? Thanks, User:Pharaoh Amset Ra Thanks, but I have one question to ask; why are you Agent Chase on your blog when you could be Agent Trace? - Down with vandalism 02:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Huh? Why? - Down with vandalism 03:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Why were do you live? - Down with vandalism 03:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) USA - Down with vandalism 03:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Age You know, if you are only 11, you're underage... --...Orbis Non Sufficit... 20:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I will have to block you until you are thirteen. TGE Barnstar Hi, I saw that you recently added a barnstar to TheGrandEditor's userpage. If you want to give someone a barnstar, do it on their talk page, and they can put it on their userpage if they want to. Thanks, 23:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pictures Wow! Thanks. -- - Drop your weapon, Fett. Which one? 02:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: No. -- - Drop your weapon, Fett. Which one? 01:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) which computer did the more ldd peices go to? i want to know Hi Hi. ~ CJC 10:41, August 20, 2013 (UTC)